Taphophobia
by MiniMcGiggles
Summary: The world around him darkened as the lid fell shut. Above him, piles of dirt clashed upon the lid. His stomach turned and the air around him stilled as the world turned on its axis, sealing him in, six feet below.
1. Wake Me Up

**Summary: **Now I lay me down to sleep, beneath the ground 6 feet deep, and if I'm not found by morning light, I pray my last breath will not be in this grave.

**A/N: **Ahh! I couldn't hold this story in any longer! I've been dying to write this fic forever, but I didn't want to start it until I finished _Accidents Happen_ or _People Who Change Our World_. That obviously didn't happen. Though I was writing the 4th chapter for _AH_, I just couldn't get through the first paragraph without thinking of this story. So here it is! P.S. This is like a BIG ASS fears of mine. So please read and enjoy!

**Warnings:** Cussing, there may be more OOC-ness, because…well who would be calm in Gray's situation? Oh and the grammar and spelling errors are totally my bad. Plus (I don't know if this is a warning or not, but I'm just going to put it in here for knee slaps and giggles) this is a buried alive story, don't like? Don't read. Thank you kindly!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail, only my _fucked_ up mind that comes up with these crazy ideas!

* * *

He woke to the sound of dragging.

As he began to stir, his vision came back with black fog clouding his peripheral. His ears rang with a high-pitch sound as his muscles began to twitch beneath his skin. His body felt heavy and numb, his mind trapped and blank.

Groaning, he shut his eyes tight as a rhythm pounded behind his eyes.

Something held up his weight, dragging him. He could feel the rocks and dirt pulling against his skin. Hands began to take shape under his arms, muffled sounds hummed under the high-pitched ring. Suddenly his world came crashing down on him and he gasped in pain. His chest ached and his leg pounded a relentless agony. The muffled sounds turned into words as his vision blurred.

The hands disappeared beneath his arms and he fell. As he hit the ground, he couldn't stop the moan of discomfort. His hands traveled to his abdominal, clenching it tightly as his stomach rolled with sourness.

"Fairy Tail," a man's voices rang into his ears. "I heard it was the strongest guild in Fiore, but this…this is pathetic."

"Well, maybe the master just picked the wrong Mage?" A woman replied, "He wanted this one, right?"

The man scoffed, "Hell if I know. All he said was to get the stripper."

"I guess we got the right one then."

"Let's hope, I don't want to die tonight."

The night air stung Gray's skin, and the world toppled as he tried to focus on his surroundings. His stomach rolled with his vision, making Gray groaned from the bitterness.

A foot slammed into his gut, Gray chocked back a cry in shock.

"Shut up, Fullbuster," the woman hissed.

Cracking his eyes open, Gray growled out a slur of curses making him detect the chalk like dryness in his mouth.

Ignoring Gray, the female turned towards the man with a smirk. "Alright," she said, "how are we going to do this? Just drop him in?"

"I guess," the man shrugged, "You grab his legs, I'll grab his arms?"

"Sounds good to me" she said. The woman walked towards Gray's feet and beamed a smile at him, "You ready, Fullbuster?" Looking up at her partner, the woman's smile grew, "Call me crazy, but I love doing this."

"Calm down," the man rolled his eyes. "You're just like Master, getting off on the craziest of thing."

They both shared a smirk and bent down simultaneously. Latching onto his legs and under his arms, the two stood up and started walking.

Still dazed with a sluggish mind, numb limbs, and a twisting stomach, Gray blinked up at the night sky and watched the full moon. As the two carried him, Gray slowly tore his gaze away from the sky and glanced at the passing graves.

Suddenly his mind raced.

His eyes widened and panic set in. Twisting in the man's grip, Gray moved his arms towards the pair holding him up and he gripped hard onto the man's forearms. Digging his nails into the man's skin, Gray pushed and pulled in the man's grip.

"Shit," the man cured, "the spells wearing off!"

"We can't cast it again," the woman replied as her grip tightened on Gray's thrashing ankles. "Hurry up!"

Sudden pain shot up his left ankle and he gasped in pain, his grip loosening. The two stopped seconds later. Looking downwards, Gray locked his gaze with a metal casket looming below him. His chest tightened and his heart began to race. "No," Gray forced out between dry lips. The air fell dense and seconds slowed. The box loomed underneath him as he hovered above it for a few precious seconds before he was let go of.

He was dropped in unmercifully.

As he met the hard metal, a grunt escaped through his throat while he squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot up his leg.

"Nighty, night Fullbuster," the woman called as she waved goodbye to the Ice Mage.

"No," Gray called out and reached out, "No!"

The lid fell shut, leaving him in the dark.

His fists pounded against the lid.

Panic set in and he screamed.

"Let me out," he wailed hysterically, "let me _out!_"

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

His stomach, still twisting, jumped to his throat as he heard the piles of dirt falling on top of the lid, sealing him in.

* * *

**A/N:** There we have it, the beginning…of the end. Dun dun _DUN_! *dramatic music and lightning* Muahaha! I feel so positively evil right now and I got to say, it's not too shabby being over on the dark side. Their cookies are great…Anywhore! Next chapter will be long, so dont worry! Thanks for lasting this long (even though it was a really short chapter). Also, please make sure to leave a review, makes me happy and such :D

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	2. Imagination

**Summary:** Gray Fullbuster is missing and Joseph Mitchell Meredith just wants to play a game. So he's made up a game, one that will surely entertain him and his new friends. He's picked his opponents and set the game into action. Now if only they would find their prize in time, before he runs out of air…six feet below.

**A/N:** Alright, so I just wanted to let you guys know that this story has changed a little. I wanted the story to go beyond the normal, (this plot isn't really normal anyway, but…) instead of the plot just being about Gray being buried, I wanted more depth. But don't worry; it's still a buried alive story – just with more meaning.

**Reviews:**

_Cake-Addict__-_ All your answers will be answered in time, unless I forget to explain something – then please ask away cause that would be very helpful. Holy shit! Someone loves me! YES, SCORE ONE FOR MINIMcG! Thanks a ton! Please enjoy this chapter, I really love it.

_Casseg__-_ Thanks :D I'm glad you like it! As for the reactions, I will be switching between the characters point of view to explain how they feel. For this chapter, it's Natsu!

_Guest__-_ Good! I try and make every story I write interesting and I make it a goal to write what I would like to read. Thanks for the review! :3

_Just Me__-_ Pfffffffft :p Me? Amamzing? J'yessss, I have accomplished something! Hehe, thanks a ton for the review!

_Iceprinceryuu__-_ I've been thinking about writing a quick, short one-shot for Gray and Silver, but I don't know if I should. Here me out, I know that people think its future Gray and others think it's Gray's father…I really know which one it is, to be honest. Though I've found myself leaning towards the future Gray, so, if Silver turns out to be Gray's father, then I will write about that… but as of right now, I cant. I'm sorry :( If you would like a different idea to be written by me, please let me know! Thanks a bunch for the review, it means a lot! :D

_Rewinsan__-_ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my stories! :D

_Doubled-Helix__-_ Me? Kill? When have I ever…oh ya…Well I'm not planning on killing Gray anytime soon. I just wrote _Accidents Happen_ to let people know that I'm not afraid to step over the line, I also wrote it because I wanted to…Anywhore! Thanks for the review!

**Warnings: **Cussing, hopefully no OOC-ness. Some grammar and spelling errors (I try and keep those to a minimum).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail *cries in corner*

* * *

Natsu grinned, "Oh so you think your strong do ya?" He grabbed his forearm and flexed as his veins popped to the surface and flames sparked to life across his raised fist. "I could pound you into the ground so hard you'd make a tunnel all the way to the center." Letting out an excited laugh, Natsu looked in the mirror and pointed to his refection. "You probably could!" Placing his hands on his hips, Natsu leaned back and laughed.

"Uh, Natsu," a blue cat walked up awkwardly behind the Mage. "You know you're talking to yourself, right?"

"I know," Natsu grinned at his reflection.

"And… " Happy slid his foot across the ground, side to side like a child that had been caught preforming a bad deed. "And you know you're threatening yourself, right?"

"Yes," Natsu spoke back excitedly, "and no."

"Huh?"

Turning to the cat, Natsu's grin grew. "I'm all fired up!"

Happy blinked, "Aye…?"

"Tonight's the night, Happy," Natsu threw his fists into the air. "Whoever challenges me first will totally be decimated!" Looking down at the confused cat, Natsu kneeled down and placed his hand on top of Happy's head. "You know how I've been training?"

The cat nodded.

"I've got this new move," Natsu snickered and stood. "I hope the Ice bastard challenges me tonight. I'm going to beat his ass!"

Placing a paw over his mouth, Happy giggled, "Aye!" Looking up at his friend, he couldn't help a smile grow across his lips as Natsu's eyes gleamed with eagerness.

"Hey," Natsu looked down at the cat, "let's go get a fish before going to the Guild."

"Aye!"

* * *

"Oi," Natsu screamed as he threw the Guild doors open with a grin.

The loud clinks of glasses, chatter of conversations and laughs grew silent as Natsu looked across the sea of faces. People looked towards Natsu in a mix of confusion, wonder and drunken anger. However, as they focused on the intruder, their faces lifted and some even raised their mugs in greeting.

"Natsu," people greeted all at once as he stepped into the building.

Turning towards the direction of the bar, Natsu passed guild mates that patted him on the back as others greeted him with a smile or drunken wave. Reaching the bar, Mirajane smiled gently at Natsu's entry. "What can I get for you?"

"Nothin' right now," Natsu answered and took a seat.

"Just let me know when you're ready," Mira nodded.

Turning back to the main floor, Natsu watched as members joked, as some toppled over laughing and others passed out on the floor. Max walked passed Natsu and greeted him with a wave of his mug and staggered away, a broom in tow. Looking over the crowd, Natsu noticed Happy displaying his fish to Carla and Wendy. Wendy clasped her hands together and smiled happily at the blue cat, as Carla rose an eyebrow speaking.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel," a voice spoke behind him.

Turning around, Natsu was greeted with a short man trying to lean on the bar. The man's face was hidden as he took a sip of whiskey. Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Ahh yes," the man nodded, "the famous Fire Mage from Fairy Tail, the Salamander?"

"Hey," Natsu grinned at the name. No one had called him that in while. "You must be new here."

"No, no, I am nothing of the sorts." The small man turned towards Natsu and looked up, "I'm here to see you, actually."

Natsu frowned, "Why?"

The small man was looked no taller than the old man, and his hair was a salt and pepper color that was swooped to the side. As the man blinked, his grassy green eyes twinkled in glee. Then the man's lips parted, revealing yellow and black teeth. "Are you friends with Gray Fullbuster?"

"What's it to you?" Natsu asked with a yawn.

Laughing, the man placed a child hand out, "Oh great! Pardon me." The man's laughter continued, "My name is Joseph Mitchell Meredith the Third, but please call me Third."

Looking down at Third, Natsu stuck his out and grasped the child like hand and they shook.

"Now," Third continued the handshake, "Are you friends with Gray?"

"He's…" Natsu paused choosing his words carefully, "my nakama."

"So...yes? Great!" Third grinned and the handshake slowed.

He didn't think much of the little man, but since Third was still holding his hand in a tight grip; Natsu couldn't shake off the weird vibe radiating from him. "So, who invited you?"

"Oh," Third snickered as the handshake slowed to a halt. "No one did," he answered happily.

Natsu glanced down at their hands raised an eyebrow. "You know," Third used his other hand to tuck it under Natsu's chin, he raised Natsu's chin and locked his gaze with the Salamander. "I find it fascinating how far friends would go for each other. Have you ever watched friends have a conversation?" Third tipped his head back and laughed. "But you and Gray…I've seen men kill for each other, but you two – I don't know what you two would do for each other. I want a friendship like that, you know?"

Natsu grimaced, "Get out." With his free hand, Natsu pulled Third's away from his chin and scowled. The bad vibes that he used to feel from this man were now replaced with concern and disgust. Something wasn't right. Letting go of Third's hands, Natsu tugged at the grip the old man had on him. "Let go," he growled out.

"And you know what?" The man continued smiling sweetly, "When I said the same thing to Gray, he said: 'flame brain can take care of himself.'"

Pain.

Natsu gasped and his arm screeched with sudden agony. Pain raced up his arm, his veins pumping acid under his skin. His breathing became erratic and his sight tunneled. A high pitched scream ripped through his head and words formed behind the shouting that rang in his ears, but he couldn't make them out. Natsu would have fallen over if it wasn't for the skintight grip on his hand.

"Guess he was wrong," Third whispered and winked.

"Natsu?" he heard Mira call.

"Would you just stop and shut up?" Third called with an eye role and he shook his head.

Oddly enough, she followed his order. Natsu tried to open his mouth to speak but found it sealed shut, his limbs were also immobile.

"You know," Third grinned, "I have a great imagination. I can imagine anything I want. But I don't think anyone understands it. Like," he slowly unlatched his fingers from Natsu's hand, "when I went to my father's place a few years ago…he scolded me, told me I was crazy and needed to find help." Third let out a chuckle that quivered, "I told him that I would hang my mother for doing what she did to him, but he said she didn't deserve it. So I showed him. I showed him what he didn't want to see. I wanted her there – I wanted her to show up right in front of him, _dead_. And she did! She was hanging from the ceiling, _dead_, swinging back and forth like a dead monkey! And – and I told him that I did it for him…but he was terrified, terrified of me. So I wanted him dead, cause he didn't except me – didn't except my new found power." Third laughed loudly and let go of Natsu. With a smirk, Third pushed Natsu back gently and screamed, "Timber!"

Natsu fell backwards and hit the floor with a crash.

"So," Third snickered, "do you know where Gray is right now?"

The room darkened and the air cooled; Natsu found himself standing in a graveyard. Looking around, the Dragon Slayer called out. His voice never traveled very far. The woods that surrounded the area were dark and menacing. Shadows from the forest seemed to taunt him with moans from the branches. Fog danced along the damp grassy ground. All around him, Natsu turned and searched for someone – anyone, hell he'd even take the crazy Third right now.

"Look down, Salamander," a voice called in his head.

Following the order, Natsu noticed the wet rectangle patch of recent over turned dirt. As he looked at the area on confusion, Natsu couldn't help but cast a glance at the grave stone that stood at the edge. It was a slick black marble headstone, but nothing was written on the grave. Natsu raise a brow in confusion.

"Now here comes the fun part," the voice called again.

That's when his eardrums shattered. Natsu fell to his knees and he covered his ears with his hands. Screaming rattled in his head, crushing his hearing into dust. He squeezed his eyes shut and growled back as the pain intensified. His world shook as the screaming increased.

"Natsu!" The shriek cried, "Lucy, Erza? Help!"

"Stop," Natsu growled out as he shook his head.

"Please! Let me out!"

"Stop it."

"Let me out! Anybody! Erza! Lucy! Natsu!"

The ground began to shake underneath him in ripples. Someone was striking the ground beneath him in a frantic pattern. "Help," The voice boomed in hysterical panic.

Then all sounds cut off. Natsu was left in quiet bliss.

"So have you guessed where Gray is?"

Natsu turned, searching for the voice, but found himself back in the guild. The forest and shadows had disappeared and the headstones molded into members. Lucy leaned over his fallen form, her hair pulled back into pigtails, "Natsu?" She blinked at him in concern. Erza kneeled next to Lucy, and across from her was Wendy who clenched Carla tightly in her arms. Happy hovered in the air and he looked at Natsu with concern. "Are you okay?" Lucy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ugh," Natsu placed a hand on his head.

"When did you get a tattoo, Natsu?" Happy asked from above.

Squinting at the cat in question, Natsu followed Happy's gaze and found his right arm. Natsu was taken back when he saw a large drawn out hand that wrapped around his wrist. The hand was skeletal and rotting, his skin that surrounded the tattoo was red and swollen.

"So," Third said from the bar, "are you going to answer my question?"

Erza stood and pushed members aside as she made her way to the small man. "What are you doing here, leave." Her eyes blazed with anger and she slammed her fist on the bar counter, "Now."

Third looked up at her and scowled, "I wasn't asking you, _Titania_."

Natsu struggled sitting up, his muscles stiff but tried to do as they were told. Lucy placed a reassuring hand on his back and chest, helping him up. "Gray, what did you do with him?"

"You can answer that yourself, Salamander. I showed you enough." Third grinned at Natsu and snickered, "C'mon, now c'mon, tell me what you saw!"

"You," Natsu shook his head, "…that was him? You did that?"

Lucy looked at him in confusion, "Natsu. What did you see?"

"You…you _buried _him?" Natsu spat out the word and shook in disgust.

"Ding, ding, ding," Third cheered and stood on the counter, clapping his hands. "And we have a winner! Give him a prize ladies and gentlemen!"

"You bastard," a voice spoke from the crowd. "You buried, Gray-sama?"

"Who would do something so…so psychotic?" Someone else spoke up.

"Crazy asshole!"

"Give him back, you freak!"

"You psychopath!"

"STOP!" Third shouted and stomped his foot. A ripple shot out and everyone froze. "Crazy? Freak?..._P-Psychopath_? Me?" Third shook with anger, "Bastards! All of you!" He looked around, his gaze burning into everyone, "I'll show you who's psychotic. Natsu," Third shouted and looked towards the Mage, "You are the only one that can find him – but these fools will have to help you. God help them," he spat out, "God help Gray's soul."

Then he vanished.

* * *

**A/N:** Lucy is the _BOMB_! These last few weeks have been awesome and I love her character development! But despite the amazing manga chapters this week and last, I still find myself tapping my foot, waiting for Silver to find Gray (or the other way around). Les sigh, but what am I going to do?

So for this chapter I mentioned something about Natsu and his "new move", I thought it would be a great time to intertwine the reviews thoughts and the story. So, if you have an idea for a powerful move, let me know in the reviews!

I do plan to go more in depth with Third's character. I think he would make a great villain if you learn more about his past, which in turn, would make you guys love/hate him more!

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	3. The Pulsing Tattoo

**Summary:** Gray Fullbuster is missing and Joseph Mitchell Meredith just wants to play a game. So he's made up a game, one that will surely entertain him and his new friends. He's picked his opponents and set the game into action. Now if only they would find their prize in time, before he runs out of air…six feet below.

**Reviews:**

_AsDarknessSpreads_\- Haha :D I'm really glad you like what I have so far! Thanks so much

_Guest_\- Thanks a ton, please enjoy this next chapter!

_Shimmer712_\- don't worry I'm continuing, plus thanks so much for the catch there! I can't believe I made that mistake :/ Again, thanks so much for the review!

_Doubled-Helix_\- I hope you didn't die, I mean it's been like a month since I last updated! Please enjoy this chapter and try not to go crazy ^_^

_Just Me_\- I really hope you enjoy this chapter, your review did help me make it longer and, in my opinion, more interesting.

_Iceprinceryuu_\- I was happily surprised about the Gray Silver outcome. The fact that I was wrong was amazing! I really wanted them to be father and son, but I kept reading comments about them being future bla bla bla, anyway! I'm just totally stoked! Thanks for the review!

_Rewinsan_\- the reason why Third is doing this will come in later chapters. In this chapter I just want to show how he started going on about his business and give a few hints here and there about what his power _really_ is. As for one reason why he chose Gray and Natsu was because…hehe they're my favorite characters of course! But the real answer will come in time. Thanks for the review!

_Sakura_\- Aww, thanks so much :D I really love this review, thank you!

_Cake-Addict_\- Hanging on is no longer needed! Heres the next chapter! As for 'People who Change Our World', I am currently writing the next chapter and it may be posted today (along with this chapter) or next week. Haha xD My prompts are really just, "Man, I would love to see if I can write them doing this" and "I wonder how people would react if I put Gray through this". I'm really glad you like my ideas, it really warms my heart to know you like them :D Thank you

**Warnings:** Cussing, hopefully no OOC-ness. Some grammar and spelling errors (I try and keep those to a minimum). Also, in this chapter there is slight abuse, please if you don't like, just skip over the italicized text. Thank you :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail *cries in corner*

* * *

He doesn't know what to do.

He's been trying to remain calm and collected ever since his break down. He doesn't like letting himself go that far. Letting his mind wander made him panic and panicking was a terrible idea, plus it used up his air and air was very crucial right now.

He'd been underground for what feels like days, but he knows that isn't true.

"Let me out," his voice is quiet and quivering with fear. "I don't want," Gray pauses; he raises his fist and lets it lightly tap against the hood of the coffin that is lined with claw marks; the marks noted the signs of struggle.

His nails were torn, blood leaking from his split fingers. Splinters were stuck into his skin but Gray doesn't care, how could he care? He was going to die…alone.

"Shit," he whispers and shakes his head, "Calm down, Gray, you're not going to die." He taps his torn and bleeding fingers against the ground. _This can't happen again_, he tells himself, _you can't let yourself slip, not again_.

His magic was gone, he can feel it.

Something happened, those bastards that put him in here. They did _something_, but Gray can't figure out what, he can't think past the fear that keeps digging its way into his thoughts. Even when he tries so hard to think logically about what he's doing, what he could do to get out of this situation. Fear has clawed its long filthy nails into his brain and is whispering haunting words of death and suffering.

His air was running out, he could feel that too.

It was thinning.

* * *

_Joseph Mitchell Meredith "Third": 13 years ago_

* * *

_He hates women. Clearly men are superior to women, physically and mentally. Not saying that women don't contribute to society. Women offer men pleasure. Women carry children. But women's greatest purpose is to give support to a man so that he may better carry out his work. In this way, women contribute to society immeasurably. But he still hates them. The way they walk and talk. The way they smell, eat and drink. He hates women._

"_They are very weak beings, and have little importance to the way of life," Joseph states calmly. His legs are swinging lightly off the end of the pier and he looks up at the setting sun._

"_No," his friend laughs beside him, "if it wasn't for my mom, I wouldn't be here. That includes you, knuckle head; your mom brought you to this world."_

"_So," Joseph frowns and shakes his head, "my mom is the weakest of all females."_

"_What if I was a girl," his friend tips his head and smiles. "Does that mean I would be weak?"_

"_Yes," Joseph replies quickly, "I wouldn't even be friends with you."_

"_Don't try and sugar coat it then," his friend says silently. _

"_I won't," Joseph looks to his friend and smirks. "Good thing we're men then, huh, Will?"_

"_Manly men," his friend flexes._

"_Well I wouldn't call us 'men' just yet."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_We're only ten," Joseph stands and looks back towards the village. "Well, you're only nine."_

"_And a half!" Will jumps to his feet and throws his fist into the sky._

"_Alright," Joseph laughs and puts his hands in his pockets, "I have to go home. My dad is going to wonder where I am."_

"_Alright, bye knuckle head!"_

* * *

"You're going alone," Makarov states with his arms crossed.

"What?" Lucy asks in confusion, "but – but…"

"The old man's right," Natsu is sitting, he looks confused and tired.

Lucy shakes her head, "Natsu, I can help you find Gray."

"No. There's something about this," Natsu places a hand on his forehead and squeezes his eyes shut, "this whole thing. This whole situation, I guess, isn't normal."

"How is Gray being _buried alive_, normal?"

"I don't know," Natsu breaths out and locks eyes with Lucy. "But, I don't think I can really find Gray. I think…hell I don't know."

Lucy holds her breath as she studies the Fire Mage's eyes, there is something there, she can't understand what it is, but it's nothing normal – well Natsu normal. Slowly she drops her gaze and looks back towards the guild doors, "What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, but I think I know which way I'm headed."

"So," Lucy taps her chin and pops out her hip, "you don't have a plan and you don't know where you're going, just the direction?"

"Pretty much," Natsu exhales and rubs his tired eyes.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Hours, maybe."

Lucy just stands and holds back waves of fear that threaten to drown her. "Hours?" She silently shuts her eyes and holds back tears, because she doesn't want to lose Gray. Not now, not ever.

"Don't worry, you'll find him."

This makes Lucy look up and stare at Natsu with wide open eyes that are red from silently crying. She can feel her tears build up and despite her frantic blinking to pat her eyes dry, she can feel a droplet slip past her defense and slowly run down her cheek.

Natsu smiles, he looks energized and normal. She hasn't seen him like this since Third left their Guild. "Trust me," Natsu reaches up and places his hand under her chin and wipes away the tear with his thumb.

She can fill her lungs fill up with much needed air, and then lets her lips spread up and out into a smile. "Ya," she leans into his touch, "alright."

"Good," Natsu smirks, "let's go find us an Ice Princess."

"Ya," Lucy winks at the fire eater, "Good luck!" She then turns and runs out the Guild.

* * *

_He arrives home before the sun sets. He's late._

"_Father," Joseph tries to stop his shaking hands. "Father," he says again and he steps into his father's room._

_His mother's there, sitting in her rocking chair that's faced away from him. She's swaying back and forth, mumbling to herself, twitching and playing with her thin hair. She likes to sit at the small window and watch the clouds go by. She can't really do much else. Except die, but that's Joseph wants and she doesn't listen to him._

"_Joseph," his father walks up from behind._

_He turns to face his father, who is rubbing his dirty hands on his shirt. Joseph swallows, "H-hello, father."_

"_You're home late," his father looks hurt._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Come now," his father smiles sweetly and rubs his sons hair, "you know I don't like it when you're not home on time. You know it scares your mother and I."_

"_Yes father," Joseph relaxes a little. _Maybe_, he thinks, _father isn't angry with me_._

"_Now, go and get ready for dinner. Your mother…" his father trails off. Joseph stiffens and he follows his father's gaze. It leads to his mother, silence follows. "_**Mary!**"_ His father screeches and takes a fist full of Joseph's hair. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Joseph is turned harshly around, as his father yanks his head forward. Joseph is tugging at his father's strong grip, but the fist is too tangled up in his long hair._

_His mother turns around as if she was electrocuted and she starts to shake her head in panic. She then fumbles to her feet that are bare and disfigured. Shooting out her hands, Joseph's mother backs away. "Nnnn," she tries and opens her mouth. Her tongue is missing. _

"_What have I told you," his father screams, then let's go of Josephs hair, making him trip over his small fumbling feet and drops to the floor. Joseph scrambles to his hands and knees and crawls franticly over to a corner and covers his head. He can see his father marching towards his mother from the corner of his eye._

_His mother's back hits the wall and she looks around franticly. "What have I told you?" His father is angry and fuming with rage. "What have I told you, _woman_!?" His father screams and stomps the ground. The house shakes along with his mother._

_She decides to slide down the wall and cover her head; the same that Joseph had done moments before. This makes him scowl at his mother for being such a copycat._

_His father growls and grabs a hold of her chair, his mother then peaks out from under her arms and she lets out a struggled whine. "You should have listened to me, bitch!" His father then lifts the chair and throws the rocking chair against the wall and it crumbles into broken fragments._

_His mother looks horrified and she scrambles across the ground to get to her chair, but she is stopped by a hand that grabs a hold of her already torn hair and lets out a yelp._

"_I told you not to sit there," His father is screaming into her face, "didn't I?"_

_She is pushing at his hand and shaking with dread. "Nnnn," She whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut._

"**Didn't I!?**_" His father is shaking her, making her cry out in agony. "Gah," his father then drops her like she was a bag full of rotting eyes, he's discussed and so is Joseph. He's sneering in distaste at her crumpled form, and he wipes his hands on his shirt. "Fucking bitch, why can't you ever listen."_

* * *

Natsu looks down at his arm and watches as his flames jump across his hand and travel up his arm, but the flames never seem to touch the skeleton hand that is wrapped around his right wrist.

He can feel it, the direction he needs to go. He knows it's not towards Gray, but he needs to go that way. Even though Gray isn't that direction, he knows he can help his friend out by doing so. Plus the Ice Mage has the whole guild looking for him. He'll be fine. At least, that's what Natsu hopes.

"You can tell," the old man sighs out from behind.

Natsu turns and then nods, "Ya. I can feel it." Natsu looks up at Makarov, "My chest hurts and my fingers feel raw and broken. I think I twisted my ankle to."

Makarov frowns and looks at the Fire Mage's writs. The skeleton hand is pulsing in a rhythm. Nothing seems to make since to him right now, but if he could guess on the tattoo that Natsu has obtained, he would guess that it was beating along with a heart, "And what about your air?"

Natsu crackles lifelessly at this, "I feel really panicked right now and I can't breathe sometimes. Also," Natsu adds, "I can feel the air around me thinning."

"But, you don't think this is really what you're feeling?" Makarov places a hand under his chin.

"No," Natsu shakes his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh mer gerd! The manga is getting _so_ fucking good! (excuse my language) Gray! AHH~! With what's happening with the manga, I can't stop the ideas that are popping inside my head! AHHH~!

On the side note I need to thank everyone reading. I would like to thank every single person that has read, followed, favorite and reviewed my stories. It means so much, and without you all, I wouldn't have the confidence to write what I write! I know I'm not the best, but with these stories I always strive to get better with each and every story. So, thank you all. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Follow

_Favorite_

**Review**


	4. Old Wood

**Summary:** The world around him darkened as the lid fell shut. Above him, piles of dirt clashed upon the lid. His stomach turned and the air around him stilled as the world turned on its axis, sealing him in, six feet below.

**Review Response:**

_Cake-Addict: _Ohh, well um so…what if, you know - I'm just using this as an example - if…Gray, doesn't….really…you know, live? OH man I can't do that again, can I? Hell ya I can! Whew! Giggles is going to kill every character she can get her hands on! No, no, dont worry I'm not going to 'kill' him per-say, or maybe I will. Eh, you never know. Thanks for the lovely review ;D

_Guest:_ Update is really late…but its here at least!

_IcePrinceRay: _Did you change your username? You scalawag you! And yes you are correct, thats what the 'tattoo' is. Thanks for the review ^_^

_Just Me: _Hey thanks! I always love bad guys that you learn their backstory from, but thanks so much for the review :D

_TaylorRose16:_ Thanks so much, I'm very very glad you like it! The story update is way late, but hey at least I'm still alive! I was having problems about continuing the story, kind of like I am with People Who Change Our World. :/ Oh well..

_PokeTail_: Thanks so much! Here it is *drumroll* The fourth chapter is finally here!

**A/N:** Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while, but I'm back and with a new LAPTOP! Whew! I love getting things that are way overpriced but totally worth it. Anyway, I am in the Halloween mood. Like a lot! You will be able to understand when you read Natsu's part of this story. Oh one more thing, I dont have word on this thing 'cause I am using Pages. It's not a good as Word, but it will have to do until I get more money.

_**AGAIN:** _I'm using a totally different way of uploading, so if it looks different please ignore the mishaps right now - I'm very sorry, but I will try and have it updated with Word soon, Thanks

Alright, y'all enjoy now!

**Disclaimer: **I dont own, but a fangirl can hope.

* * *

The world was drained of all its vibrant colors, leaving him in a pitch black world. His breathing is labored due to the dryness of the air surrounding him. His back hurts, he can feel things digging into his skin, trying to rip his skin in two. He doesn't know if he's laying on his back or not, despite the pressure telling him he is. He lost track of time and the perception of what is up and whats down. He doesn't know if he is standing or floating or sitting - because he's lost deep in a blank void of nothing.

He probably lost his mind. Maybe he has. Nothing seems right anymore, nothing seems real. He hopes he's dead, because if he isn't than when will it come? When will death reach out and grab his soul and tear it from his body. He's confused because why would his ankle scream at him every time he tried to move - shouldn't he feel nothing if he's dead?

Obviously he is in hell and this is the devils work of his lasting torture.

* * *

Lucy isn't paying attention when she bumps into Juvia. The Water Mage doesn't show any signs of the contact the way Lucy does. She jumps back, her hand flying to her keys and eyes showing a flash of fear.

"Rival," Juvia looks up from the ground, "Juvia thinks we will find Gray-sama in time."

Lucy removes her hands from her keys and holds her breath. Her eyes glance away from Juvia's determined look and finds a rock that looks oddly normal for this situation.

"Juvia will find Gray-sama, with Lucy's help?"

Lucy looks back up, shocked, because before she thought Juvia had been thinking the same thing she had for the past hour. "Juvia…" she started, but her words clumping up in her throat like a bad traffic jam.

"Gray-sama will be fine," Juvia grabs Lucy's forearms and her presence inflates. "Juvia can feel it."

Lucy glances up, Juvia's eyes are red, but behind the puffy red orbs lays determination that she's never seen in the Water Mages gaze before.

An hour ago, Lucy was crying despite Natsu's brave lecture, but now those tears were dry and her hope for finding Gray has diminished to a cold pained feeling deep in her heart. But she nods anyway, hoping to fuel the determination that Juvia still seems to have. She hasn't lost hope of finding Gray, she's lost hope of finding him alive. But she can't tell Juvia that, she can't let Juvia lose that hope that she has. So she straightens up and nods in a quick fashion. "Right, lets find Gray and bring him home."

Juvia turns without another word and they start running to their second cemetery in the past hour.

* * *

Natsu knows why he's here, his feet took him in the direction of his gut. Now he's at the opening of a run down gate that leads to a run down small house. The house itself is breaking apart by the wooden walls rotting inward and the windows are missing, smashed or painted in a clear brown color. Walking forward, Natsu pushes the gates outwards and they creak in a high pitched tone. He ignores the low growl the gates give off as they swing back into position and he takes slow unsure steps up the gravel filled steps that lead to the porch of the house.

He steps slowly onto the rotting porch and goes out of the way to pass the holes that are oddly ripped through the porch. However, he scores a glance down one of the holes dug into the porch and second-guesses what he just saw, because whatever it was frightened him enough to force him backward.

Grabbing onto the handle of the door, Natsu cant help but glance back towards the woods that surround the house, he feels eyes on him. Pushing open the door, he quickly shut the door behind him and the feeling of being watched jumps tenfold.

"Hello?" He calls out and lifts his hand in front of him to ignite a flame. The room instantly becomes warmer and Natsu allows himself to relax slightly. "Hello?" He calls out again as he takes several steps forward.

To his right and left is a doorway to random rooms and down the long hallway, shadows cling around a torn staircase, another doorway hides next to the stairs. Taking the first door on his right, Natsu stops short as he notices the odd looking rocking chair sitting next to a window. Despite his warm body temperature and the flame glowing in his hand, the air around him chills. Theirs nothing else in the room, unless you would want to count the large dusty spiderwebs hanging around the corners of the room. He steps out of the room, a shiver running down his back.

Natsu turns back and glances in to the doorway on his left, its a family eating room. A large table takes up most of the space and four chairs hug the edge of the furniture. However, towards the end of the table, a chair is pulled out and unlike the rest, dust isn't married to the wooden chair.

Stepping down the hallway, Natsu glances along the steps leading to the upper floor. The steps are pushed downwards, some broken and missing others have black dots dripped onto the wood, eating the element away.

His last option is the door behind the stairs, so he gingerly opens it and is silently relieved when the door leads him to a back porch.

Natsu breaths out as he stands in the doorway. "Why the hell am I here?" He shakes his head and is about to turn around and try another direction when suddenly, a creek of floorboards sounds off behind him. Turning sharply, Natsu clamps his hands together to form fists and they burst into flames.

No ones there.

Natsu pauses, his nerves on edge and his gut suddenly tells him to get the hell out.

"You got here quick."

Natsu turns back around and his eyes land on the short little man who buried his friend. "There you are, asshole."

Third smiles at the Fire Mage and chuckles at the name. "May I ask why you are here?"

Natsu pauses, "Obviously I'm here to kick your ass."

"You need to learn how to lie better, boy."

"Lie? I'm not lying," Natsu growls and steps forward, letting the door behind him swing shut.

Third grins at Natsu, "Ah, thats not what your heart is saying. You miss your teammate." Third stands, the rocking chair that he was sitting in continues to rock. "Wouldn't you be devastated if he died? Dying six feet under is a hideous thing, even for my taste."

"What are you getting at," Natsu snaps back and reaches for the mans shirt. His hand never meets Third before he suddenly stops. Looking up, Natsu glances through the screens and finds a dark stone sitting in the middle of the dry grassed field behind the house.

"Hmm," the old man raises a brow towards Natsu. With a chuckle Third speaks slowly, "You heard it too?"

"Shit," Natsu curses and rushes out of the screened in porch and stops short of the grave. The ground is already dug up, dirt is piled up a few feet away. Natsu takes slow steps forward and glances down the hole and there, at least six feet below him, is a coffin.

* * *

He can hear a voice calling his name, shouting at him. He blinks and doesn't know if his eyes are open or not. Taking short breaths, he tries to callout but his throat suddenly closes and his arms fly to his neck. The air around him, although quiet, stills and the world turns on its axis.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and hey like I said up top, I am in a HUUGEEE Halloween mood right now, so if you have an idea about what would be a good idea for a scary story please, please, PLEASE PM or Review an idea - cause I got nothing.

Thanks again :D

Follow

_Favorite _

**Review**


End file.
